Vongola Dance
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: el sonido de los tacones inundaba el lugar, la multitud permanecía en un silencio expectante, la música comenzó a sonar y los bailarines llegaron para matar -Tsunayoshi...-ese susurro reflejaba incredulidad mientras que esa persona veía al Tímido Dame-Tsuna bailar como si fuera el rey del mundo..en provocativos tacones
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: com Tsuna no es gay, puedo decir que no soy la gran persona que creo esto, es de Amano Akira. Alertas: -Lynette con una historia nueva ewe Aclaraciones: -hablan los personajes- _-piensan los personajes-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de los tacones resonaba en la distancia, pasos firmes y seguros, gritos de fans y sonidos del presentador, y luego la oscuridad se hizo presente, pero la figura siguió avanzando hasta quedar en el centro del escenario y la voz del presentador se volvió a escuchar en un susurro emocionado.

-Rameras y mujeriegos, llego el momento que todos esperaban la compañía de danza más sensual del mundo ¡VONGOLA DANCE! –grito finalmente y las luces se encendieron con fuegos artificiales revelando a tres figuras en el centro – con ustedes el _Decimo Vongola_ y sus Guardianes, _Tempesta_ y _Pioggia –_sin más que decir el presentador se alejo y la música comenzó a sonar mientras que el Decimo Vongola sonreía provocativamente y se daba la vuelta, mostrando su apetitoso trasero al público y causando gritos obscenos.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras que los tres bailarines se comenzaban a mover con profesionalidad y sensualidad, encabezados por el bailarín principal.

Los tacones negros se deslizaban por la pista, mientras su dueño movía su cuerpo de una manera que tendría que ser pecado, las sensuales piernas cubiertas por medias negras, sus vientre plano cubierto por una sencilla remera blanca sin mangas y un tatuaje con los números 27 en naranja, accesorios cubrían sus manos mientras que una sonrisa lasciva enloquecía a los espectadores.

-Pioggia –llamo con un tono de voz suave el Decimo, el más lato de los tres bailarines asintió con su mirada avellana brillando de expectativa –Tempesta –volvió a decir y el peli plata de ojos verdes sonrió con malicia antes de que los tres se adelantaran hacia el publico con un paso digno de _femme fatale._

Con una coordinación perfecta efectuaron los últimos movimientos y luego la música paro, finalizando con Pioggia sosteniendo a un provocativo Decimo mientras que Tempesta se encontraba recostado entre las piernas abiertas de Pioggia.

-_…Grazie –_sonrió el Decimo mientras hacia una reverencia y se giraba, permitiendo a uno de los fanáticos palmear una de sus nalgas y luego se marchaba con un seductor movimiento de caderas .

La gente grito y ovaciono pidiendo más, pero el show se acabo y las bebidas comenzaron a rondar por el bar mientras que los bailarines volvían al camerino especialmente preparado para recibirlos.

-….me duelen los pies –murmuro Pioggia mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá -….tu madre sigue insistiendo en hacerte comer el doble Tsuna? –inquirió el hombre mirando con diversión hacia el decimo, que estaba apoyado en la ventana con un vaso lleno de licor en el.

-Tu Friki del baseball,, como osas hablar del decimo de esa manera ? –se exalto Tempesta lanzándole uno de sus tacones a el sonriente muchacho de cabello negro que lo esquivo como si nada mientras reía.

-Hayato, Takeshi no peleen –murmuro Tsunayoshi fijando sus orbes caramelo en ellos con cansancio- Reborn aun no vuelve? –pregunto girándose a mirarlos, los dos muchachos se encogieron de hombros mientras que el muchacho lanzaba un suspiro lánguido y volvía a fijar su atención en su bebida.

-acaso me extrañabas Dame-Tsuna ? –pregunto un hermoso hombre trajeado, toda su vestimenta al igual que sus ojos, cabello e incluso el sombrero, lo único de un color diferente era la camisa que apenas se veía, que era de color naranja.

-quiero irme a casa pervertido sádico, mañana tengo clases –murmuro el muchacho mientras se dejaba caer sobre el hombre, que lo sostuvo con firmeza y lo apego a él, acariciando sin pudor alguno una de las nalgas del muchacho, por debajo de la ropa- Reboooooorn –se quejo alejando la mano de un manotazo.

-Mas respeto mocoso, soy tu representante..y tu profesor –sonrió con malicia antes de alejarse y tomar al camaleón que dormitaba encima de la mesa –bien, pongan cara de orgasmo y largo de aquí –ordeno antes de abrir la puerta, sin darle apenas tiempo a los demás de recomponerse.

Gritos y mas gritos los recibieron mientras que ellos avanzaban indiferentes, encabezados por un intimidante Reborn y es que el hombre de largas patillas gritaba peligro a cada paso.

Finalmente se encontraron a salvo en la limusina, donde todos fueron dejados en sus respectivos hogares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna abrió los ojos sintiéndose cansado, pero cuando sus ojos caramelo se fijaron en la hora soltó un chillido nada digno y salió de la cama tropezándose con todo lo que encontraba mientras trataba de vestirse apresuradamente.

Una vez que lo logro salió corriendo de su habitación y tomo una tostada que su madre le tendía antes de salir volando de la casa.

-Que tengas un buen día! –grito su Nana Sawada agitando un pañuelo desde la entrada mientras su torpe hijo corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, fue cerca de un parque cuando encontró a sus amigos, que al igual que el joven castaño corrían con todas sus fuerzas tratando de llegar a tiempo al instituto y así evitar encontrarse al Prefecto del Demonio.

Cruzaron las puertas justo en el momento en que el timbre sonara y suspiraron aliviados.

-Ahí viene gente –murmuro Hayato mirando en dirección a la derecha, donde los siervos yakuza del Jefe de la Disciplina se encontraban.

-Que comience el Show –sonrió Tsuna antes de encogerse ligeramente y comenzara a andar con nerviosismo y tartamudear ligeramente, dejando completamente de lado su actitud seductora y segura de la noche anterior. Dame-Tsuna había llegado

Takeshi sonrió estúpidamente mientras saludaba a todo el mundo a viva voz, puesto que él era el famoso jugador de Baseball del instituto de Namimori, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hayato en cambio adopto una expresión huraña y encendió un cigarrillo, el genio Delincuente Gokudera Hayato a su servicio.

Los tres caminaron por el instituto fundiéndose como sombras mientras se posicionaba cada uno en su lugar de la clase, sin dirigirse la mirada ni una sola vez.

-Bien Mocosos, hoy les toca cuatro horas en el infierno –dijo con sadismo un hombre de camisa negra arremangada y pantalones negros, las patillas resaltaban y sus ojos negros reflejaban placer enfermo.

-Perfecto…matemáticas- gimió Tsuna dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre mientras Reborn le lanzaba expertamente una tiza causándole un chillido de dolor- Hiiieeee itte..eso dolió sensei –lloriqueo patéticamente escuchando la risa de sus alumnos.

-cierren la boca y a trabajar –ordeno el espartano hombre con aura asesina mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y comenzaba a beber café.

Los alumnos gimieron de manera miserable antes de sacar sus cuadernos y comenzar a intentar resolver los problemas de nivel universitario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, este es mi nuevo trabajo muahahaha si quieren ver el video de cómo Tsuna, Hayato y Takeshi bailan busquen: Sound the alarm! It's Yanis Marshall, Arnaud and Mehdi | Britain's Got Talent 2014 Final

Yo me inspire en ese hombre para hacerlo.

Ewe este no será un fic largo, a lo máximo tendrá diez capítulos ewe

No he decidido las parejas asi que….son libres de decidir: R27, 1827, 6927, esas son las opciones

Espero que al menos alguien lo lea!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Akira Amano es te best creadors, yo solo lo uso para hacer que se foshen entre si.

Alertas: Lynnette con historia nueeevaaa nufufufufu..y Tsuna bitch ewe.

Aclaraciones:

-Hablan los personajes-

-_piensan los personajes- _

_Beta: La mejor de las mejores, la que evita que mi cabeza salga rodando…–sonido de tambores- 19´Mika-chan´91!_

_Seh, lo siento por tardar tanto..pero aquí tienen._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tsuna suspiro cansado cuando la última clase termino, le dolía la cabeza y no solo porque no entendía nada de lo que los maestros decían, sino que también por la cantidad de proyectiles recibidos por culpa de Reborn-sensei.

La escuela era tan tediosa, la detestaba, el timbre sonó escandalosamente y Tsuna se levanto sin mirar a nadie, antes de salir de la clase llevándose sus cosas, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

-…l-lo siento –chirrió con una exagerada reverencia, sin mirar a la otra persona, tal y como debería de hacerlo Dame-Tsuna.

-…hn, no corras en los pasillos, o te morderé hasta la muerte –ladro una voz masculina con molestia, Tsunayoshi levanto bruscamente la cabeza y empalideció de miedo, tartamudeando incoherencias mientras buscaba desesperadamente una salida, Reborn lo mataría si no podía bailar por estar internado en el hospital.

Pero Hibari simplemente paso de largo, ignorándolo completamente, Tsuna se permitió suspirar con alivio antes de ver la hora y soltó un chillido aterrorizado, afirmo su mochila y salió corriendo de la institución, importándole poco o nada que el temible prefecto se diera cuenta.

El prefecto del Demonio era aterrorizante, si. Pero el Diablo era mucho más aterrador, y para su desgracia, Tsuna era el siervo favorito del Diablo.

Tan pronto Tsuna se vio relativamente lejos del instituto comenzó a modificar su ropa, se sacó el sweter nerd del instituto, se remango la camisa blanca y la abrió revelando una remera de tirantes negra, despeino su cabello a un look más sexy, y se puso el anillo Vongola.

Vio su reflejo en una de las tiendas y sonrió satisfecho cuando sus ojos adoptaron ese lujurioso tono naranja, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Apuro el paso hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro y tétrico, donde se adentro sin miramientos, una figura se le interpuso , vestida de negro con franjas violetas, solo una porción de su rostro era visible, marcas triangulares color violeta.

-Paga –ordeno la figura extendiendo su blanquecina mano, incluso su voz era imposible de descifrar. Mammon era un ser completamente andrógino y asexual. Mammon se encargaba de la entrada, tienes que saber exactamente cuánto pagar si quieres entrar…o salir.

-…vamos Mammon, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo –mascullo el Decimo mientras buscaba el dinero entre sus cosas, interiormente maldijo a su fachada y a esos estúpidos matones-roba-dinero.

-..Sabes las reglas, o pagas o no entras- siseo la figura inafectada a la provocación, esperando pacientemente su dinero.

Cuando Tsuna estaba por abrir la boca para maldecir su falta de dinero una mano se poso en sus caderas y una conocida risa inundo el ambiente.

-kufufufufu… al pareces estas desplumado mi delicioso cuerpo –ronroneo el desconocido, de largo cabello índigo, recogido en una especie de piña, sus ojos entrecerrados con burla, rojo e índigo respectivamente.

-…nosotros pagaremos por su entrada Mammon-san –sonrió una chica que estaba al otro lado del castaño, era un poco más baja, con el mismo peinado que el otro hombre, un parche cubría uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro era tan violeta como su cabello.

Los dos tenían un uniforme de estampado militar, con la diferencia de que el hombre poseía una gabardina negra encima.

-Paga –volvió a decir Mammon sin inmutarse, y tan pronto se aseguro de que la cantidad de dinero era la correcta se fundió en la oscuridad del callejón permitiendo el paso de los tres.

-Gracias Chrome, Mukuro –sonrió el Decimo antes de apresurarse hacia el interior del callejón, ignorando a la gente que fumaba o bebía en la calle, a los que mantenían relaciones sexuales en pleno público y aquellos que se peleaban por tonterías. No fue hasta que salió de ese callejón oscuro que fue detenido por otra persona, era el que se encargaba de todo allí cuando Reborn no estaba, el Rey.

-..escoria, dámelo –ladro el hombre sentado en el trono que nadie sabía cómo carajos llego allí, piel tostada con cicatrices cubriendo su rostro, afilados ojos rojos, cabello negro con un adorno de plumas coloridas y un uniforme negro, en sus manos reposaban dos pistolas y a sus pies un animal, un ligre(mitad león, mitad tigre), Besta.

-..es un placer verte de nuevo Xanxus –murmuro sarcásticamente Tsuna revolviendo en su mochila y sacando una caja de vidrio que revelaba una botella en su interior- Una botella de Hada Verde…Absenta, Hapsburg Gold Label, pase por muchos apuros para conseguirlo primito, ten cuidado cuando lo tomes…no queremos un tiburón muerto por aquí –sonrió con malicia haciendo alarde al amante de su primo, Squalo Superbia, un hombre irritante y hermoso, Xanxus tendía a lanzarle cosas cuando estaba borracho.

-pasa de una vez basura –gruño el hombre tomando la botella verde con un movimiento brusco, y luego se giro a mirar a los otros dos.

-Vodka Devil's Spring… primavera del diablo –sonrió Mukuro entregando la botella y pasando a donde Tsuna los esperaba pacientemente. Xanxus solo asintió con cierto brillo de placer en sus ojos.

-Everclear 190 –susurro Chrome pasándoselo casi como si tuviera miedo de seguir sosteniendo algo como eso.

Los tres se prepararon para avanzar cuando escucharon un grito y se giraron, Takeshi y Hayato venían en camino.

-Hey Xanxus –sonrio Takeshi pasándole una botella – un Bruichladdich X4 Perilous –exclamo antes de colgarse sobre Tsuna en un abrazo amistoso.

-Tu! Friki del Baseball aléjate del décimo! –rabio la Tempesta prácticamente lanzándole una botella al hombre de ojos rojos y pasando por su lado sin mirarlo hacía donde los demás ya comenzaban a caminar.

-Paitin eh, buena elección –sonrió malvadamente Xanxus antes de cerrar los ojos y ladrar una orden a su siervo, levi-ah-than –Asquerosa escoria, guarda mi licor –ordeno bruscamente apuntándolo con una de las pistolas, mientras el otro asentía apresuradamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cinco llegaron finalmente a un negocio aparentemente pequeño, una puerta negra al igual que toda la fachada, Tsuna se adelanto y toco tres veces, golpeo la puerta con la palma de su mano y toco otras dos veces en diferentes partes de la puerta, esta se abrió ligeramente y un ojo se vio.

-Decimo, Nebbia, Chrome, Tempesta y Pioggia –dijo llanamente y la persona abrió la puerta, Skull se apartó para dejarlos entrar y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Tsuna y los demás caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta y la abrieron revelando una habitación roja como la sangre con una escotilla en el suelo, todos ellos se lanzaron por la escotilla, cayendo encima de un colchón con sabanas negras.

-odio caminar tanto –se quejo Gokudera mientras doblaban por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta dorada.

-es como recorrer un laberinto –asintió Chrome con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

-nufufufu entretenido –sonrió Mukuro.

-es divertido –asintió Takeshi con una brillante sonrisa.

Tsuna no dijo nada y solo abrió la puerta de golpe, encegueciéndose brevemente por la repentina luz en medio de tanta oscuridad y entro.

El salón era realmente grande, cubierto casi completamente con espejos y con un pequeño pasillo que conducía a las duchas y los cambiadores.

Había una plataforma ligeramente alta con dos tronos encima, uno más grande que el otro. Habían personas allí, bailando y estirando, otros simplemente hablaban o dormitaban.

-Al fin te dignas a llegar –la voz de un hombre se alzo en la multitud, todos callaron y miraron al hombre sentado en el trono mayor, Reborn estaba allí viéndose tan soberbio y malvado como siempre.

-tuve un contratiempo –respondió Tsuna desinteresadamente dejando caer la mochila en un montón y sacándose la camisa del colegio dejando solo la negra, sin pudor alguno se saco los zapatos y los pantalones quedando en bóxers, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, volvió a calzarse con unos ajustados shorts de tela negros y unos botines de tacón alto.

Una vez que estuvo listo se alzo con pose confiada y rostro malicioso.

-bien rameras, los quiero listos en diez minutos, el show está a punto de comenzar –ronroneo antes de ir junto a Reborn y sentarse en el trono a su lado, esperando pacientemente a que sus alumnos formaran las filas y terminaran de prepararse, formando las filas que les correspondían.

-…olvidas algo –menciono Reborn con tono jocoso y Tsuna sonrió brevemente antes de levantarse del trono y sentarse a horcajadas en las piernas de Reborn, cuidadoso de restregarse brevemente contra el miembro del otro antes de devorar su boca con gula, gimiendo placenteramente cuando las manos del hombre apretujaron sus nalgas y luego se perdieron bajo la camiseta de tirantes acariciando sus pezones.

Pero se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar un carraspeo. Un hombre alto de rasgos afilados, vestido con una tradicional ropa china de color rojo y blanco, tenía un largo cabello negro trenzado.

-Hagan eso después, es tiempo de practicar –sermoneo Fon suavemente con sus ojos negros fijos en los dos y una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Tsuna asintió ante la orden de su maestro personal de artes marciales y se levanto del regazo de Reborn dejándole un último beso antes de girarse hacia sus alumnos.

-Bien chicos, que comience el juego –sonrió Tsuna bajando con un salto limpio y cayendo agraciadamente de pie, sin que sus tacones sufrieran un solo daño.

Sus guardianes estaban allí encabezando las filas, Pioggia, Tempesta, Nebbia, Sole, Chrome ocupando el lugar de Lambo (el pobre rayo estaba de castigo hoy) y Byakuran en el lugar de Nuvola. Eso ultimo lo hizo fruncir el ceño, Byakuran Gesso era un bailarín hermoso y exótico, pero no era una Nube envolvente, era un cielo resplandeciente, pero no había nadie más con la capacidad para guiar a las nubes rebeldes, así que tendría que conformarse hasta encontrar al indicado de ese puesto.

-One, Two, Three, Spanner la música –ordeno al muchacho rubio que estaba a un costado de la plataforma rodeado de aparatos electrónicos y sonrió cuando escucho la música de Beyonce sonar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bieeeeeeen asdsasd este es el segundo capi, debo admitir que me emocione como estúpida al ver la cantidad de reviews, hasta que me di cuenta de que posiblemente era porque les deje elegir pareja ewe…no importa, detalles.

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!

Y la pareja fue decidida, mayoría de 1827… pero aun así Tsuna se los garchara a todos HAHAHAHAHA

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Holis gente! Es la primera vez que me dirijo a vosotros, primero antes que nada me presento xD, soy 19'Mila-chan'91, un placer. He de informaros sobre "Lynette Vongola di Hibari", por varias razones, que os comentaré, no podrá actualizar durante un tiempo, ¿cuánto?, no sabríamos decirlo exactamente, por eso estoy aquí haciendo este comunicado.

Las razones por la que no estará activa durante una temporada son debido a, que su "bebe", niño al que ha cuidado durante mucho tiempo y de quién es madre honorífica, tiene cáncer terminal y su tiempo es escaso, por lo que estará junto a él la mayor parte del tiempo; por otra parte, hace unos días al parecer tuvo un pequeño accidente, no de tránsito, por ende fue al médico y la diagnosticaron una hernia, que debe ser tratada, y su columna vertebral también está algo maltrecha por lo que tendrá que hacer una rehabilitación para acomodar todo en su sitio, lo que produce que no pueda tomar una postura correcta, y por ende, no pueda escribir.

No queremos alarmar, ni nada por el estilo, solo queríamos que estuvierais avisados de que su estancia por la página no será recibida por el momento, así que esperamos que seáis pacientes y comprendáis la situación que ahora mismo está pasando "Lynette".

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión.

Hasta nuevo aviso y como dice "Lyn";

Fuera

PAZ!


	4. Chapter 3

Los pies de Tsuna se balanceaban graciosamente en el aire mientras era delicadamente cargado por su entrenador, Fon-sensei, un hombre tranquilo, atractivo, pero era como un dragón en la cama, igual de fiero que el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda.

-Nee nee, Fon-sensei –llamo el muchacho aburrido el hombre hizo un sonido para darle a entender que le escuchaba – quiero sexo –declaro sin importarle que todos a su alrededor pararon lo que hacían para mirarlos con los rostros encendidos en incredulidad.

-¿A Reborn no le importara? –hablo con suavidad el chino de traje rojo, señalando hacia donde el manager se encontraba sentado.

-No tiene derecho a decir nada –la voz de Tsuna se volvió repentinamente sombría mientras miraba a su otro amante con furia, Reborn permanecía inalterado, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – quiero ir contigo –murmuro melosamente acariciando el pecho del azabache.

Fon suspiro con una suave sonrisa antes de girar en su eje y caminar en dirección a la salida, ante la mirada asombrada de todos a su alrededor.

-¿menage a trois? –dijo una voz en medio de la gente, Reborn solo lo ignoro mientras miraba atentamente el periódico, más aun así decidió responder.

-Sexo casual –sonrió el de las patillas con malicia.

El resto se quedo con cara de poker face y siguió con sus asuntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna jadeo largamente cuando fue bruscamente penetrado y abrió mas las piernas para permitir mayor profundidad a su amante, sus ojos negros brillaban con lujuria y sus manos, _benditas manos _estaban haciendo que Tsunayoshi Sawada esté a punto de tocar las puertas del cielo, aunque si existiera seria cruelmente expulsado por la santidad de turno.

Finalmente no lo soporto más cuando Fon se adentró más allá de lo humanamente posible, violando a su próstata y soltó un grito de placer arqueándose mientras soltaba su semilla y recibía la de Fon.

-Tan maravilloso como siempre –susurro Tsuna cuando Fon lo abrazo con aprecio.

-Opino lo mismo, aunque algún día tendremos que dejar esto –dijo el chino de manera asuente trazando figuras en la espalda desnuda de su amante.

-¿sentimental? –rio Tsuna mirándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños.

-Realista, ahora levántate, mis sobrinos llegaran en cualquier momento –mascullo el tranquilo hombre, la expresión de Tsuna se transformo en una interrogante- sus padres viajaron y mi hermana no confía en que ellos no mataran a alguien y esconderán su cadáver mientras no están –expreso con total seriedad, Tsuna casi se va de espaldas ante esa declaración.

Pero luego comenzó a vestirse con parsimonia, bóxer, shorts ajustado, la camiseta ajustada y finalmente fue a escarbar en el armario de Fon, encontró una camisa a cuadros que a todas las luces nunca había sido usada, Fon no usa esa clase de cosas, y se la puso, le quedaba grande y el largor llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tapando los diminutos shorts, camino por los pasillos de la casa que tan bien conocía con sus tacones en manos mientras balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de una pegajosa música que tarareaba, teniendo total conocimiento de la mirada hambrienta que su trasero recibía.

Llego con éxito a la cocina, no sin antes haber sido estampado en la pared y convenientemente devorado.

-Fooooon, tengo hambre –gimoteo Tsuna con un puchero adorable sentándose encima de la mesa con los brazos hacia atrás y las piernas sugerentemente abiertas.

-Baja de la mesa –respondio Fon mientras buscaba comida en los gabinetes para cocinar, Tsuna lo ignoro elegantemente mientras balanceaba las piernas con alegría cuando de repente se encontró aprisionado por otros brazos, y una boca asaltando la suya con violencia.

-mmm..-ronroneo Tsuna restregándose contra su amante hasta que ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe y se miraron antes de mirar a la puerta.

Allí se encontraban dos jóvenes altos, jodidamente iguales a Fon, uno era rubio de ojos azules de unos veintitantos, mientras que el otro tenia cabello negro y ojos metálicos, desgraciadamente para Tsuna, él conocía a esos hombre: Los hermanos Hibari.

-''_estoy bien jodido''_-mascullo Tsuna interiormente mientras sonreía con nerviosismo, a su lado Fon permanecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Alaude, Kyouya, no los esperaba tan temprano –saludo el artista marcial irguiéndose para ir a estrechar las manos de sus sobrinos - ¿quieren algo de comer? –pregunto con amabilidad.

-No gracias Tio, iremos a subir nuestras cosas –respondió Alaude ignorando descaradamente a Tsuna que ya había bajado de la mesada y ahora luchaba para ponerse los tacones de manera digna.

-Hmp…- fue todo lo que dijo Hibari antes de pasar de largo con expresión agria.

-… ¿tú te quedas? –Pregunto a Tsuna señalando a olla, este se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla apoyando su rostro en sus manos- ¿Pasa algo? –inquirió cuando su inquilino no dio muestras de hablar o intentar seducirlo.

-Kyouya estudia en mí mismo instituto, él solo conoce a Dame-Tsuna –dijo algo apesadumbrado, si Reborn se llegara a enterar de ese desliz, rodarían cabezas.

Fon asintió comprendiendo su preocupación.

-Le diré que no diga nada- propuso ante la iluminada mirada de Tsuna, sonrió cuando los ojos del muchacho se oscurecieron hasta tornarse en ese lujurioso naranja que lo volvía loco.

-tengo ganas de comer otra cosa…-ronroneo Tsuna parándose de su asiento y colocándose frente a Fon en una pose que grataba a todas las luces: _Follame hasta que ya no pueda hablar._

Obviamente, el hombre no se hizo rogar, apago la comida e insto a Tsuna a enredar sus piernas en su torso desnudo, pues como estaba en su casa Fon solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones deportivos y tenía el cabello suelto.

Ambos subieron hacia la habitación con Tsuna riendo de manera cómplice cuando sentía a los dientes de su amante rasgar su piel tentadoramente.

Una larga sinfonía de gemidos se escucho desde la habitación de Fon, Alaude ni siquiera lo sintió, totalmente concentrado en su música y deberes universitarios.

En cambio, Hibari Kyouya escucho todos y cada uno de los lujuriosos gemidos de aquel que conocía como el tímido y bueno para nada Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-…ese herbívoro –gruño para si desde su habitación luego de un particular gemido, el vaso que tenía en su mano se rompió en miles de pedazos mientras que algunos trozos se clavaban en su piel, su mirada brillaba peligrosamente.

Hibari no dejaría pasar algo como eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amo a mi Tsuna-bitch, JAJAJAJAJA ¡SE LOS ESTA GARCHANDO A TODOOOOS!

Bien bien, ¿Qué creen que hara Hibarintintin?

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sama, si fuera mio… este escrito seria real.

Aclaraciones.

-Dialogo-

-"_Pensamientos_"

Gracias a mi Beta 19'Mika-chan'91

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna corría desesperadamente por el instituto mientras maldecía con todo su ser a sus perseguidores, jadeo y salto en su lugar cuando escucho pisadas acercarse, hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Y corrió hacia la primera puerta que encontró, la abrió y entro cerrando de un portazo y apoyando su espalda contra la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos con alivio y suspiraba.

De repente su instinto le grito que se tirara al suelo y Tsuna lo hizo, solo para que al segundo siguiente una tonfa metálica se encontrara incrustada allí.

-¿q-que…-tartamudeo Dame-Tsuna con un hilo de voz y luego fijo su castaña mirada en el hombre sentado en el sofá con expresión fiera.

Hibari Kyouya.

-_"mierda, mierda, mierda…"_-gimió Tsuna en su mente completamente aterrorizado, mientras pensaba seriamente en salir a enfrentar a sus abusadores.

-Tú, omnívoro –mascullo Hibari con tono malhumorado mientras se levantaba del sofá y daba pasos amenazantes en dirección a Tsunayoshi.

-¿omnívoro? –pregunto Tsuna confundido, dejando por un segundo de lado su fachada.

-No eres un herbívoro como te muestras –hizo un gesto despectivo señalando su apariencia que a todas luces gritaba "nerd" (aunque Tsuna fuera en realidad un bueno para nada) -…no sé qué eres…-mascullo el hombre recordando al sugerente Tsuna que gemía bajo el toque de su Tío Fon.

Tsuna sonrió y dejo caer su fachada una vez más, después de todo Kyouya ya lo sabía. Confiaba en que Fon hubiera cerrado sus labios.

Con movimientos lentos se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, una mano peino su cabello y sus ojos adoptaron ese tono naranja mientras el Décimo se inclinaba hacia Hibari con tono juguetón.

-…vaya, vaya…el Prefecto del Demonio no sabe lo que soy, ¿debería sentirme alagado? –ronroneo haciendo un acto totalmente imprudente. Y es que el joven rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del hombre y acerco peligrosamente su rostro.

-No te creas tanto –espetó el de ojos filosos, pero sin hacer amago de liberarse del agarre. Tsuna sonrió encantado mientras presionaba sus caderas contra las de su interlocutor.

-¿quieres comerme señor Carnívoro? –inquirió con total inocencia mientras una de sus manos vagaba por el pecho contrario aun cubierto por el uniforme.

-¿no tienes a nadie para complacerte? –pregunto apoyando sus grandes manos en la cadera de Tsunayoshi, pero con los ojos brillando con lujuria y posesividad.

-¿estas celoso? –ronroneo Tsuna con una pequeña risita mientras su traviesa mano se colaba por debajo de la camisa y gemía quedamente cuando la mano apretó su trasero.

Todo paso muy rápido, de un momento a otro Tsuna se encontraba apoyado contra el escritorio con la camisa desprendida y los pantalones desabrochados mientras que Hibari se apoderaba de su cuello cual vampiro sediento mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo lascivo de Tsuna.

-…mnh, b-basta…-murmuro con un jadeo Tsuna, pero su traicionero cuerpo continuaba restregándose contra Hibari, Tsuna lo sintió sonreír en su cuello y luego escucho la seductora voz en su oído, su cálido aliento y embriagador aroma desorientando a Tsuna.

-¿de verdad quieres que pare herbívoro?...-murmuro inspirando sobre el punto sensible detrás de la oreja de Tsuna, - estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo me desea… ¿o no te das cuenta? –Inquirió con tono malévolo, una de sus manos acercándose peligrosamente al borde de sus bóxer- tu cuerpo vibra para mi…-declaro con tono absolutamente posesivo y Tsuna solo pudo gemir en rendición.

Al diablo todo, Tsuna lo necesitaba. Se mordió los labios mientras doblegaba su orgullo y se restregaba contra la erección de Hibari cual perra en celo.

-…m-maldición –jadeo Tsuna con fuerza cuando sus pantalones fueron bajados y la mano del hombre acaricio el interior de sus muslos, pero sin tocar su anhelante entrada ni su necesitado pene el cual ya goteaba ansiosamente – tómame de una vez- exigió irritado. Hibari sonrió y llevo tres dedos a la boca de Tsuna, el cual los lubrico con rapidez, casi enloqueciendo de ansiedad.

Kyouya se relamió los labios y con un dedo rozo la entrada con parsimonia, pero Tsuna no quería esperar y se lo hizo saber.

-…si no lo haces ahora, me iré y hare que _otro _me folle –siseo el joven Sawada con agresividad, los ojos de Hibari brillaron celosos por un segundo y con un gruñido introdujo dos dedos de golpe en el interior del joven.

Tsuna gimió mientras movía las caderas, ansioso de tener algo más grande en su interior. Ambos se sentían impacientes, ambos tenían la imperiosa necesidad de estar juntos y Hibari al ser un carnívoro dejo paso a sus instintos y retiro los dedos, causando un sonido de protesta de su interlocutor, solo para ser reemplazado con un grito ronroneante cuando algo más grande, grueso y caliente se abrió paso en el cálido interior de Tsuna.

Hibari apretó los dientes ante la estrechez sorprendente, Tsuna aulló mientras una sonrisa golosa se abría paso en sus enrojecidos e hinchados labios.

Las penetraciones eran certeras y violentas, golpeando el interior de Tsuna con fuerza intentando encontrar ese punto que lo volvería loco, a pesar de que Tsuna ya era una temblorosa masa de gemidos descarados.

-¡AH!- grito Tsuna abriendo grandemente sus ojos caramelo cubiertos de lágrimas de placer cuando el pene de Kyouya golpeo su próstata con fuerza, las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por el poderoso agarre de su amante y la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la mesa. Se mordió el labio mientras echaba la cabeza hacia adelante, con el fleco cubriéndole el rostro. Abrió mas las piernas para facilitarle la entrada a su amante y apretó su interior lo máximo posible cada vez que Hibari se enterraba en lo profundo de su ser. Hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se corrió con un grito silencioso, arqueando la espalda y viendo puntos negros.

Hibari gruño al sentirse asfixiado por esa deliciosa cavidad y permitió a su semilla llenar a Tsunayoshi con morbosa satisfacción.

La habitación quedo en silencio durante un buen rato, solo roto por el sonido de las respiraciones que lentamente se iban acompasando y luego el rasgar del viento cuando comenzaron a vestirse.

Tsuna mantenía un rostro de pura indiferencia mientras se acercaba a la puerta, consciente de que las clases ya estaban a punto de terminar, cuando Hibari hablo.

-…realmente, eres una puta cualquiera –murmuro con la vista fija en la ventana, completamente impoluto. Sus fríos ojos se fijaron en Tsuna como dagas, y el castaño podía ver el desprecio, el asco.

Los labios de Tsuna se fruncieron en una fina línea mientras una amarga sonrisa fantasmal aparecía en sus fracciones.

-…pero bien que lo disfrutaste –espetó con tono indiferente – eso no te hace mejor que yo –mascullo con malicia y dio media vuelta mientras salía del salón dando un portazo.

Una vez fuera, la mirada de Tsuna se tiño de sombría tristeza y miro hacia el techo.

-No tienes que decirlo hombre cruel, yo ya lo sé –susurro con el corazón encogido de dolor y fue caminando con los hombros encogidos hacia su casa, optando por dejar sus cosas en clase y esperar a que alguno de sus amigos se las llevara.

Vago por las calles hasta llegar al parque, el cielo estaba nublado y no había niños cerca, Tsunayoshi alzo el rostro hacia el cielo y las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, lentamente los labios de Tsuna se abrieron para soltar esos amargos sollozos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de frío e impotencia.

Y allí, solo en medio de la tarde lluviosa, un joven lloraba, Tsuna gritaba con pura rabia mientras golpeaba a los arboles con saña.

-…maldición, maldición –bramaba entre jadeos, aun sintiendo el áspero toque de Hibari en su cuerpo, aun sintiendo esa mirada quemarle.

Sollozo y se dejó caer sin gracia, apoyando su frente contra el árbol. Y de repente la lluvia dejo de caer y sus enrojecidos ojos se fijaron en la alta figura trajeada que esgrimía un paraguas.

Reborn estaba allí con rostro serio y fríos ojos carbón, en sus labios se encontraba un cigarro y Tsuna sonrió despreciativamente.

-Soy patético, un bueno para nada y una puta cualquiera –susurro con un lamento y odio hacia su propia persona.

Reborn permaneció en silencio por un largo minuto mientras que observaba todo el parque, en ningún momento sus ojos se fijaron en Tsunayoshi.

-Hace cinco años te encontré aquí también, llorando y berreando –dijo Reborn repentinamente con la voz vacia – estabas con la ropa rasgada y apestabas a sexo. Me desagradaste de inmediato, pensé en dejarte allí e irme –su tono era jocoso y Tsuna se recargo contra la pierna de Reborn con los ojos cerrados.

-pero no lo hiciste –la voz de Tsuna sonaba ronca y apenas se escuchaba.

-Cierto, no lo hice. Fui hasta donde estabas y dispare a centímetros de tu oreja –recordó Reborn con tono satisfecho – y te ordene levantarte, tenías una cara aterrada –sonrió ante el recuerdo - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

-"Deja de llorar mocoso, no consigues nada más que irritarme con eso" –cito Tsuna obedientemente mientras cerraba los ojos ante la memoria.

-¿recuerdas que hiciste? Dejaste de llorar y me miraste a los ojos. Me dijiste enojado que te golpeaban en la escuela, me dijiste que tu padre los abandono a ti y a tu madre, pero sobre todo, me gritaste que te violaron –la voz de Reborn tenía encerrada furia en sus palabras- Dime Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije en ese entonces?

-me dijiste….que si me sentara a llorar no lograría nada, que siguiera adelante y buscara algo que hiciera bien o que tú mismo me matarías para ahorrarte la miseria de dejar vivir a un despojo de ser humano –dijo Tsuna con una suave sonrisa afectuosa.

-Bien, y espero que lo sigas recordando mocoso. Eres mi sirviente, y no te matare mientras me seas útil, así que no tienes permitido dejarte caer –desprecio antes de darse la vuelta con un movimiento elegante – Levántate de una maldita vez, y ve a casa. Nana está preocupada por ti –gruño mientras se alejaba.

Tsuna lo miro partir y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, muy a su extraña manera Reborn era amable y lo quería. Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, apreciaba su vida muchas gracias.

Miro hacia el cielo una vez más cuando la lluvia dejo de caer y sonrió al divisar al esplendoroso sol, Reborn era su sol.

Aun así sus pensamientos seguían en Hibari Kyouya, negó con la cabeza brevemente y murmuro con suavidad.

-El de verdad no me recuerda –dijo para si antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, donde su madre pululaba preocupada por la salud de su único hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.u. un poquito de sexo, otro poco de angst, algo de drama y voila xD

Gracias por todos los comentarios! Me sorprende la acogida que está teniendo este fic, nunca me espere algo parecido, ¡de veras!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclamer: com Tsuna no es gay, puedo decir que no soy la gran persona que creo esto, es de Amano Akira.

Alertas:

-Lynette con una historia nueva ewe

Aclaraciones:

-hablan los personajes-

-"piensan los personajes"-

_Recuerdos_

_Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hibari Kyoya tenía los ojos fijos en la pared de la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de su tío, podía escuchar a su hermano roncar y si agudizaba su audición podía escuchar el suave respirar de Fon.

No podía dormir, desde hace varios días que su mente no le daba descanso y eso lo mantenía muy, muy irritado. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le venía a la mente el rostro de ese omnívoro, sus ojos cegados por el placer, su sonrisa lujuriosa y sus caricias descaradas.

Hizo una mueca cuando noto que sus pantalones comenzaban a sentirse apretados bajo sus pantalones y gruño insatisfecho mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba en dirección a la ducha que se encontraba pegada a su habitación, aun con la ropa puesta dejo caer un chorro de agua fría y cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente.

-Omnívoro idiota –siseo con irritación sintiendo a las heladas gotas golpear su piel con violencia, gruño de manera animal y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Kyoya? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –la sorpresiva voz de su tío lo sobresalto, miro al hombre con mal humor, últimamente no soportaba verlo, cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba si Sawada había puesto la misma cara mientras su tío lo follaba.

-Pensaba –espetó con sequedad hacia el muy despierto hombre.

Fon lo miro largamente y luego miro al reloj que colgaba en la habitación, las dos de la madrugada. Se debatió internamente sobre lo que debería de hacer, finalmente soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su sobrino.

-Vístete, vendrás conmigo –ordeno pasivamente con los brazos cruzados.

-No –dijo tajante el joven volviéndose para mirar las baldosas.

-… ¿No quieres saber quién es Tsunayoshi? –pregunto Fon arqueando una ceja.

Hibari Kyoya se volvió a mirarlo con rapidez, la incredulidad brillo en su mirada por unos segundos antes de ser cubierta por una cuidadosa mascara de indiferencia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa ese omnívoro? –pregunto con cautela. Fon soltó una risa corta.

-Kyoya, te conozco desde que naciste –menciono con tono obvio antes de salir de la habitación –tienes diez minutos, si no estás listo me iré sin ti –dijo con tono ligeramente alto, pero sin ser lo suficiente como para despertar a Alaude, que parecía haber entrado en coma.

Fon caminaba por las calles de Namimori con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje rojo y blanco, mientras que unos pasos más atrás se encontraba su huraño sobrino, vestido de pies a cabeza con el más absoluto negro.

Finalmente llegaron al primer callejón, Hibari abrió la boca para preguntar cuando la figura de Mammon lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

-Buenas Noches Viper, hoy vengo acompañado –sonrió amablemente Fon extendiendo la mano y con una gran cantidad de billetes en la mano.

-…Mientras me pagues no habrá problemas –accedió la figura tomando el dinero y contándolo, cuando ambos hombres estaban cruzando la mano de la andrógina figura se cerró en el cuello de Fon – por cierto, no me llames por ese nombre, Soy Mammon –siseo antes de soltarlo y fijar su fantasmal mirada en un cauteloso Hibari.

-Hai, hai –rio Fon tomando del hombro a su sobrino para asegurarse de que no causaría problemas.

Caminaron hasta el final del callejón, con Hibari analizando a cada persona dentro del callejón al que nunca había entrado a pesar de jactarse interiormente de conocer a toda Namimori cuando volvieron a parar. Un hombre en un trono, con otro hombre en su regazo, vestido como una puta, pero de las caras.

-Xanxus, Squalo –saludo cordial Fon tomado la bolsa que llevaba y de la cual Kyoya apenas se percató para pasársela al hombre.

-VROOOOOI ha pasado tiempo Fon –grito el hombre de un largo cabello plata y ataviado en un sugerente Kimono semi-femenino, como el que usan las Geishas. Su piel era cremosa, sus rasgos la envidia de cualquier mujer y sus ojos como mercurio líquido.

-…hmm, puedes pasar basura –murmuro el de cabello negro, ojos carmín y cicatrices con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello del otro hombre y una de sus manos colándose dentro del traje- asegúrate de que esa escoria sepa donde se mete –sus ojos se fijaron por un segundo en Hibari y este tuvo el impulso de morderlo hasta la muerte, pero el doloroso apretón de Fon y su siniestra sonrisa le advirtieron de que sería una muy mala idea.

-Entendido –expreso con tono alegre antes de pasar a su lado y escuchar el gemido de Squalo.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Kyoya con curiosidad.

-Viper es el guardián de la entrada y salida, si no pagas no entras ni sales, pero debes de saber el precio o de todas maneras no te permitirá entrar. Xanxus es el jefe de la mafia de aquí, todo pasa por sus manos y si no le haces una ofrenda al entrar, mueres –explico con tono calmo – pero hay alguien con un estatus superior a ellos, y ese es Reborn –sonrió al ver la expresión desencajada en el rostro de su sobrino – él es el rey de aquí.

Una mafia, todo en el maldito lugar era una jodida mafia, yakuzas. Escoria.

-los morderé hasta la muerte- murmuro oscuramente, lleno de sed de sangre.

-Imposible –dijo Fon con su calma habitual –no puedes contra los Arcobaleno y los Varia, hay mucha gente peligrosa aquí sobrino y tendrás que pasar por mí también –susurro antes de llegar a un oscuro lugar, una extraña manera de tocar después, la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

-Fon y mi sobrino, venimos para el concierto –dijo en un susurro, el ojo violeta parpadeo antes de que los cerrojos se removieran.

-Ha pasado tiempo sempai –dijo el hombre con traje de motocicleta, cabello y ojos violetas además de la absurda cantidad de pircings.

-Skull, es bueno verte –respondió mientras ambos eran guiados por el otro hombre hacia una puerta completamente azul, la habitación era del mismo color y tenía una trampilla.

-Hoy están los dos –informo el guardián de las puertas antes de volver a su puesto, sin dar una sola mirada a Kyoya.

-Él, es Skull, el inmortal, uno de los arcobaleno –dijo lanzándose por la trampilla y cayendo limpiamente, Kyoya lo siguió silenciosamente poco después- también conocerás a otros dos Arcobaleno, Colonello y Lal Mirch.

-esto ¿es un laberinto? –pregunto Kyoya algo confuso, viendo la gran cantidad de caminos.

-Ahora mismo estamos dentro de la Sede de Vongola, si después de esta noche quieres saber más, te lo diré todo –dijo el hombre llegando a una puerta donde estaban paradas dos personas que discutían. Los cuales pararon inmediatamente al verlos.

-¡Yo Fon! Kora –saludo el hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y ropa militar –vaya ¿es tu hijo?

-No seas idiota Colonello, es obvio que no –murmuró la mujer visores rojos, tatuaje en la mejillas y largo cabello de un raro tono de azul oscuro- ¿Cómo estas Fon?

-Ha pasado tiempo chicos, él es mi sobrino, Kyoya –presento con una sonrisa cordial.

-hnm.

-¿no es muy sociable verdad? Kora.

-pasen de una vez, y tu cierra la maldita boca.

Unas cachetadas al rubio después, abrieron las puertas y la boca de Hibari se abrió de asombro, miles de adolescentes aullaban eufóricos con bebidas y cigarrillos en la oscuridad, sus miradas fijas en la sensual figura que se deslizaba por el escenario.

-Tsuyanoshi- susurro viendo a aquel que conocía como Dame-Tsuna bailar como si fuera el rey del mundo en provocativos tacones.

-Ese es el Tsuna real, él _Vongola Decimo –_le susurro su tío, pero Hibari no hizo caso puesto que sus ojos estaban pegados en la sensual figura que dominaba el escenario y exigía atención, que lo desearan, que lo envidiaran y que lo amaran.

Era abrumador, era malditamente sensual y el olor a excitación termino por marear a Hibari, que de por si sufría una severa urticaria si estaba cerca de mucha gente.

A penas escucho al presentador que decía que este sería el último baile, su mirada estaba fija en su presa y de pronto los ojos naranjas de Tsuna se clavaron en Hibari y el más joven sonrió con lujuria haciendo un movimiento que causo al público aullar de placer.

-…serás mío –módulo Hibari en su dirección y sonrió cuando Tsuna le respondió un "desafío aceptado, señor carnívoro" desde su lugar cuando finalmente acabo el baile.

Un gruñido amenazo con salir desde el fondo de su garganta cuando el trasero de Tsuna fue golpeado por un imbécil del público y su instinto clamo sangre sin embargo Fon considero que ya había tentado la suerte demasiado y se lo llevo a la salida, saludando a Colonello, Lal y Skull.

Apenas se fijaron en Xanxus y Squalo, que evidentemente estaban teniendo sexo sin importarles una mierda que alguien los viera.

Pagaron la cuota de salida de Mammon y casi de inmediato se encontraron en casa, el sol comenzaba a salir y la mirada del Hibari menor brillaba.

-Extrañare acostarme con Tsuna –suspiro Fon acostándose en su cama para dormir un par de horas. Se sentía feliz por ambos niños, y bueno…siempre podía contar con Reborn para desfogarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna solo apareció mencionado aquí xD fue un capitulo hibaristico ewe…y no sé, me las arregle para que el hombre no matara a nadie, muahahahaahaha.

Gracias a todos los comentarios

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamer: com Tsuna no es gay, puedo decir que no soy la gran persona que creo esto, es de Amano Akira.

Alertas:

-Lynette con una historia nueva ewe

Aclaraciones:

-hablan los personajes-

-"piensan los personajes"-

_Recuerdos_

_Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Tsuna estaba sentado con un pequeño aparatito blanco en sus manos, sus labios presionados en una fina línea y el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-No puedo creerlo –refunfuño nerviosamente mirando las dos líneas purpuras en el aparatito y luego verificándolo con la caja que señalaba las instrucciones – maldita sea –gruño golpeándose repetidamente la cabeza con una mano.

El sonido de un golpe lo sobresalto, el suave choque de los nudillos contra la puerta volvió a repetirse y la melodiosa voz de su madre llego a los oídos del único hijo de la Familia Sawada.

-¿Tsu-chan? ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió preocupada la madre- ¿te duele el estómago? ¿Diarrea? –Tsunayoshi se sonrojo profusamente de la vergüenza y se apresuró a esconder el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de lavarse las manos y el rostro para abrir la puerta.

-No pasa nada oka-san, estaba pensando en si no tenía un examen hoy- mintió el joven adolescente con soltura.

La mujer de cabellos castaños hizo un puchero y blandió la cuchara de madera amenazadoramente.

-Mou, eres malo hijo, no debes preocupar a tu madre- se quejó la mujer antes de dar media vuelta y alejándose del baño para volver a internarse en la cocina.

Tsuna respiro profundamente antes de ir a su habitación y tomar su mochila, bajo las escaleras con pesadez y su estómago se revolvió cuando su sensible nariz capto el olor a huevo frito.

Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras cruzaba a toda pisa hacia la salida, despidiéndose apenas de su madre que grito preocupada de que no desayunara.

-¡Decimo! –saludo Gokudera con vehemencia mientras hacia una mueca despectiva hacia Takeshi que opto por un saludo más normal.

-…um, ¿te sientes bien Tsuna? –se preocupó Takeshi al verlo un poco verde y jadeante, Tsuna sacudió la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Los dos amigos cruzaron miradas, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto y continuaron caminando en dirección a la escuela. Obviamente, con un ojo vigilante puesto en el castaño.

Tan pronto las puertas de instituto fueron visibles, todas las alarmas en el cuerpo de Tsuna se tensaron y con la agilidad digna de un ninja se desapareció en el camino, con un objetivo fijo en su mente.

Llegar al salón de clases antes de que Hibari lo encuentre.

Ese era el juego de todos los días desde hace dos meses, desde el momento en que acepto el desafío de Hibari.

Todos los días era acosado sin piedad hasta llegar al salón de clases o encontrarse fuera de los terrenos de la institución.

Y hoy, Tsuna tenía todas las de perder porque desde el momento en que sintió el aura de cazador de Hibari dejo de lado todo el sigilo y se echó a correr cual mujer al ver un vestido de Verscacce en rebaja.

Los alumnos se habían habituado fácilmente a la rutina de ver a Dame-Tsuna correr por su vida por los pasillos con un Hibari sediento de sangre tras su trasero, literalmente. Ahora corrían apuestas clandestinas para saber quién sería el ganador de este hermoso día.

Un gruñido colectivo salió de los labios de algunos alumnos mientras que otros chillaban de alegría cuando Tsuna se lanzó hacia el interior del salón con expresión triunfante.

Hibari se detuvo en la puerta con expresión asesina antes de que se girara con violencia a fulminar con la mirada a los alumnos que se encontraban congregados para saber el final de la contienda.

-No se permite andar en manadas o grupos –una sonrisa sádica se abrió paso en los labios del prefecto mientras que el alumnado se estremecía-Kamikorosu.

Tsuna se dejó caer en su asiento con pesadez mientras que se masajeaba el estómago con expresión de disgusto, antes de que el profesor de turno exigiera la atención de todos los alumnos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave clic y se permitió relajarse en el asiento mientras que Reborn encendía el motor del Ferrari negro para sacarlos a ambos de la escuela.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió hoy? –pregunto el de cabellos azabaches tan pronto estuvieron fuera del territorio del Hibari. Tsuna se debatió en si decírselo o no antes de morderse el labio y meter la mano en los bolsillos de su sudadera y sacar un pequeño y alargado aparato blanco.

-Auch -gimio Tsuna cuando el auto paro de golpe y se golpeó la cabeza contra la ventana, pero Reborn lo ignoro con la mirada fija en el aparato.

-Embarazo –dijo el hombre de las patillas con la fedora oscureciendo su rostro siniestramente- un maldito embarazo –la ira se reflejaba en la voz del hombre y Tsuna se encogió en su asiento- de todas las malditas cosas que pudiste haber hecho, te embarazas.

-No lo sabía –balbuceo Tsuna con temor, se mordisqueo el labio cuando Reborn fijo sus negros onices en él- S-Shamal…nunca me dijo de esto. No sabía que yo podía…esto –señalo su vientre con cierta repugnancia. Reborn inspiro profundamente antes de poner el motor en marcha de nuevo y girar a otra dirección.

-¿Qué harás? –pregunto mientras llegaban a una mansión moderna y con un aire a Italia.

-No lo sé, acabo de enterarme –respondió el pequeño adolescente mientras bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la entrada.

Una vez dentro dejo caer la mochila, se sacó los zapatos y entro cual dueño de la casa mientras se dejaba caer en el pulcro sofá negro.

-¿sabes quién es el padre? –pregunto el dueño de la casa mientras se deshacía del saco y la fedora.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada obstinadamente en el techo.

-Eso quiere decir que puede ser mío –sonrió Reborn con sus ojos fijos en el vientre de Tsuna, este soltó una risa sarcástica antes de hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te calienta un adolescente embarazado? –provoco con tono sensual.

Reborn esbozo una sonrisa pecaminosa antes de desabrocharse la camisa y revelar los deliciosos pectorales perfectamente marcados.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué no? Siempre quise follarme a un embarazado, dicen que son muy sensibles –murmuro con una mano acariciando el cuello de Tsuna mientras que con la otra rozaba el vientre del menor, que se estremeció de placer.

Tsuna se restregó suavemente contra la mano de Reborn, con sus ojos brillando de un lujurioso tono naranja.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar mientras que el calor comenzaba a llenar la habitación y pronto se encontraban en una lucha de lenguas que el hombre de las patillas estaba ganando con un gran margen de dominancia.

Tsunayoshi se encontraba sentado a horcajadas entre las piernas de Reborn mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba el pene del otro sin una sola gota de vergüenza y la otra la usaba para aferrarse a los sedosos cabellos negros del otro hombre para profundizar el beso.

Las manos de Reborn recorrían el cuerpo de Tsuna de memoria, conociendo cada punto que lo hacía arquearse y cada lugar que lo hacía suspirar. Reborn era un amante atento y goloso, exigente. Y Tsuna lo sabía, es por eso que se retorcía en sus brazos, acariciando, mordiendo, tocando con el fin de proporcionar un juego de dominancia a pesar de que era obvio para ambos quien era el ganador absoluto.

Reborn sonrió cuando Tsuna se deslizo hacia el suelo y su pequeña boquita se cerró sobre su caliente miembro succionando con avidez, las jóvenes manos recorrían la larga y gruesa extensión con curiosidad, experimentando a la vez que intentaba tragarse la erección ajena.

De un momento a otro la boca de Tsuna fue removida de su "golosina" causando un puchero de su parte, pero gimoteo cuando tres dedos se posicionaron en sus labios y abrió la boca para lubricarlos concienzudamente.

Cuando el primer dedo entro Tsuna jadeo, cuando el segundo dedo acompaño al primero en un movimiento de tijeras gruño y cuando el tercer dedo se unió soltó un gemido excitante mientras sus labios se unían a los del alto hombre de las patillas en un beso brusco y apasionado.

-Reborn, maldición….te quiero dentro, ya –mascullo Tsuna presionándose contra el vientre del hombre e intentaba infructuosamente a que los dedos llegaran más profundo.

-impaciente –murmuro Reborn con aire divertido pero decidió obedecer, así que retiro los dedos con lentitud para exasperación de su compañero antes de posicionar su pene en la entrada de su amante que trago saliva ansiosamente y abrió más las piernas, de un movimiento lento empezó a adentrarse para delirio de Tsuna que sentía como cada nervio sensible de su cuerpo se estremecía.

Para cuando el pene de Reborn se adentró por completo al interior de Tsuna, éste se encontraba respirando con dificultad y con las uñas clavadas en los hombros del mayor.

-maldito… b-bastardo –gimio sin poder moverse, puesto que Reborn lo sostenía con fuerza por las caderas.

-lenguaje –amonesto con un tono engañosamente dulce- dime Tsunayoshi _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ –pregunto en italiano, sabedor de que esa lengua enloquecía por completo a su amante.

-ugh… por favor… f-follame ya, te necesito –gimoteo suplicante mientras intentaba moverse y es que el miembro ardiente en sus entrañas palpitaba necesitado y Tsuna deseaba sentirlo aún más profundo.

-Sabes cómo me gusta que lo pidas –sonrió el hombre presionando su frente en el hueco del cuello contrario y lamiendo la extensión de la clavícula.

-…p-por favor amo Reborn…lléname con tu leche hasta el fondo y has q-que ya no pueda ni hablar- recito obedientemente y fue recompensado cuando su cuerpo paso de estar sentado en el regazo de Reborn a acostado contra el sofá.

Reborn era apasionado y salvaje, pero a la vez exudaba un aura frívola que enloquecía a sus amantes, y Tsuna no era la excepción, sus penetraciones eran profundas y lentas, pero luego se volvían frenéticas y bruscas por unos segundos.

Tsuna se encontraba en el paraíso y es que Reborn gozaba de golpear su próstata con la violencia característica de un asesino a la vez que se divertía torturando sus abusados pezones.

Se retorció y soltó un grito agónico mientras se arqueaba y se corría a la vez que Reborn dejaba salir su semilla en lo profundo del interior de Tsuna.

Tsuna soltó un murmullo de queja cuando el poderoso cuerpo de Reborn lo aplasto, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para apartarlo. Reborn permaneció encima de Tsuna unos largos minutos antes de extraer su miembro del hipersensible orificio y cargar a su amante en sus brazos con la intención de acercarlo a su cama.

El pequeño castaño durmió apaciblemente alrededor de una hora, hasta que Reborn lo despertó con un movimiento un poco más suave de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Tsuna somnoliento mientras alzaba su cabeza por sobre las sabanas, Reborn saco una camisa negra y unos pantalones de gimnasia de su ropero y se los lanzo.

-Vístete, iremos al hospital –Tsuna se erizo al escuchar el tono siniestro del hombre y ambas manos se aferraron automáticamente alrededor de su vientre.

-¿para qué? –pregunto a la defensiva, con sus ojos buscando cada posible ruta de escape. Reborn arqueo una ceja ante la reacción.

-Visitaremos a Shamal, para ver cuánto tienes y así deci-su respuesta se vio interrumpida con el brusco gesto de Tsuna.

-No voy a abortar si a eso es a lo que te refieres –gruño con los ojos brillando peligrosamente.

-…bien –cedió Reborn, sintiendo una pizca de orgullo en esa frase, Luce habría estado orgullosa de escucharlo- aun así debemos ir… para ver si todo está bien.

Tsuna accedió y se puso la ropa de Reborn debajo de una camisilla blanca y sus bóxer azules. Le quedaba muy grande así que tuvo que enrollar los pantalones unas tres veces antes que quedar solo un poco largos.

-Eres un maldito gigante –refunfuño el adolescente poniéndose unas pantuflas de Reborn, obviamente negras.

-Y tu un enano Dame-Tsuna –replico el hombre rodando los ojos ante las quejas y yendo a buscar las llaves del auto.

Tsuna lo siguió de mala gana y ambos recorrieron la trayectoria en completo silencio hasta llegar a una casa blanca.

Allí afuera se encontraba una mujer de cabello rosa oscuro y ojos verdes, ella sonrió al verlos y abrazo a Reborn antes de girarse hacia Tsuna y envolverlo en un posesivo abrazo.

-Hola Bianchi –saludo el castaño con la cabeza aplastada entre los pechos de la mujer.

-Hola Tsuna, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Shamal ya me lo dijo –su mirada era preocupada y luego adquirió una expresión maléfica antes de girarse hacia Reborn, su antiguo amante- Tú, bastardo. Hazte responsable.

-Por supuesto, es obvio que soy su único amante y posible padre de su cría –replico con sarcasmo y con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco. Tsuna estaba seguro de que sostenía su pistola, preparado para disparar a Bianchi si lo molestaba demasiado.

Los tres entraron y Bianchi los guio hacia el consultorio de su marido, que se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre una camilla. Bianchi lo despertó de un violento golpe.

-eso dolió, querida –murmuro el hombre antes de fijar su mirada en Tsuna - vaya, nunca creí que te pasaría esto tan joven –bostezo mientras se levantaba.

-No habría pasado si le hubieras dicho que era un doncel –gruño Reborn lanzando un disparo en su dirección y que le rozo la mejilla al otro hombre dejando caer un fino hilo de sangre.

-No pregunto –respondió con simpleza a la vez que hacia sentar a Tsuna y preparaba el ultrasonido.

Una hora más tarde Tsuna tenía en sus manos la ecografía de su bebe y un sobre que confirmaba su embarazo y le revelaba la cantidad de semanas exactas de fecundación.

-….Hibari –dijo con un suspiro y Reborn asintió con rostro neutro- las fechas encajan… todo encaja.

-¿le dirás? –inquirió mientras que Shamal y su esposa salían del lugar para darles privacidad.

-no quiero hacerlo –murmuro el castaño quedamente.

-Debes hacerlo –replico el de las patillas y Tsuna asintió en silencio.

Ambos volvieron a la casa del mayor después de despedirse de la pareja, Reborn aviso a Nana que Tsuna se quedaría con él y ella accedió encantada. Puesto que desde el momento en que Reborn salvo la vida de su hijo…ella no duda en confiarle su más preciado tesoro.

Ambos durmieron juntos ese día, pero sin más sexo de por medio, solo un Tsuna que se aferró al pecho de Reborn con rostro apesadumbrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna caminaba con vacilación hacia la sala del prefecto, Reborn le había ordenado hacerlo y lo expulso de su clase solo para eso.

Tsuna toco dos veces y recibió un adelante como respuesta, al entrar no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente al ver la expresión huraña de Hibari.

-¿Qué quieres omnívoro? –gruño alzando la vista de sus papeles y sintiendo un ligero toque de confusión al verlo.

Tsuna abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero finalmente suspiro y juntando toda su valentía soltó dos palabras.

-Estoy embarazado –se estremeció cuando escucho el sonido de una taza caer y fijo la mirada en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿De quién? –la pregunta salió como un gruñido iracundo.

-Tú –murmuro quedamente y salto en su lugar cuando la mesa fue golpeada con violencia y la voz de Hibari resonó en una risa sarcástica.

-no me hagas reír maldito bastardo, es imposible que sea mío. No eres más que una puta cualquiera –ladró con crueldad –no me ataras con el hijo de otro, así que largo de aquí o te morderé hasta la muerte –amenazo sacando sus tonfas.

Tsuna dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso veloz, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su rostro, mojando sus mejillas. El adolescente fue directo a la clase donde se encontraba Reborn, sin importarle un poco que lo haya interrumpido y se echó en sus brazos mientras dejaba escapar un llanto desgarrador.

-La clase acabo –murmuro siniestramente el hombre con sus ojos negros perforando a sus aterrorizados alumnos –ni una palabra de esto a nadie o los matare –amenazo antes de estrechar a Tsunayoshi entre sus brazos y sacarlo de allí.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se erizaron en sus asientos ante la orden y resistieron el impulso de moverse, ambos preocupados por su jefe y amigo.

-Takeshi, trae las cosas de Tsuna cuando salgan –ordeno antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe sordo.

En el camino se cruzaron con Verde que estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario malévolo antes de ver al sollozante niño, así que se apartó y asintió con la cabeza mientras cambiaba su dirección e iba a suplir a Reborn en sus clases.

-Cuídalo –dijo en un susurro al pasar por su lado y viendo con cierta lastima a su antiguo amante ocasional.

Reborn no respondió, se limitó a sacar a su alumno de la institución y llevarlo a la casa de su madre, donde le explico la situación a una exaltada Nana. Ella se largó a llorar y encerró su hijo en un poderoso abrazo, susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sé, me odian.

Pero así es la vida damas y caballeros.

Nos vemos en el epilogo!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	8. Epilogio

Disclamer: com Tsuna no es gay, puedo decir que no soy la gran persona que creo esto, es de Amano Akira.

Alertas:

-Lynette con una historia nueva ewe

Aclaraciones:

-hablan los personajes-

-"piensan los personajes"-

_Recuerdos_

_Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hibari Kyoya caminaba por las calles de Sicilia con rostro huraño, odiaba dejar Namimori, pero como Director del colegio tenía el deber y obligación de asistir a todas las juntas con posibles benefactores para la institución que bajo su nombre había alcanzado un reconocimiento mundial en educación a pesar de llevar solo dos años en el poder.

Una risita lo detuvo, y sus ojos captaron con cierto asombro a un niño pequeño, alrededor de seis años con los ojos de un asombroso color azul hielo y una despeinada cabellera negra.

Casi por inercia siguió al niño y termino entrando a un parque público, allí vio como el pequeño (que guardaba un parecido increíble consigo mismo) corría hacia un hombre de largo cabello castaño, y cuando el hombre se giró, pudo sentir como su corazón se paralizaba.

Era él.

Después de tantos años.

Tsunayoshi…

Lo vio sonreír al niño con dulzura y estrecharlo entre sus delgados brazos, la boca de Hibari se secó mientras que a su mente volvió un recuerdo que lo atormento durante años.

_-Estoy embarazado._

_-¿Quién es el padre?_

_-Tú_

Movió un pie en su dirección antes de pararse bruscamente y gruñir, retrocedió dos pasos y siguió mirando al hombre, viendo como jugaba con el pequeño que poseía todos los rasgos Hibari, suavizados por los rasgos propios del Sawada.

Su conciencia lo carcomía, deseaba acercarse, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Tsunayoshi ante eso. Su conciencia le gritaba que le hablara, que le exigiera el poder acercarse al niño… a su _**hijo.**_

Pero cuando estaba a punto de moverse en su dirección vio a una niña de cabello negro correr hacia él y lanzarse en sus brazos, ¿Quién era esa mocosa?

La vio parlotear mientras su padre sonreirá y su hijo la abrazaba hasta causar quejas en la niña de ojos caramelo.

Tsunayoshi tenía otra hija, una pequeña, alrededor de dos años o quizás tres.

Su corazón dolió en una herida que ya había creído cicatrizada cuando se enteró que Tsunayoshi había desaparecido de Namimori, una semana después de la revelación.

Tsunayoshi había tenido un hijo, suyo. Y luego había tenido un hijo con otra persona.

Desde la distancia en que se encontraba no podía saber si llevaba un anillo de casamiento, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si estaba casado… y si no lo estaba, podría recuperarlo a él y a su hijo. Lo haría y no permitiría que volvieran a separarlos, nadie.

Pero su marcha resuelta se vio interrumpida con la llegada de un hombre alto. Vestido de negro y con largas patillas sobresalientes que en sus brazos llevaba a un bebe recién nacido.

Su expresión se vio colérica cuando vio a Tsuna besarlo antes de cargar al bebe y ver como Reborn (porque si, esas patillas eran imposibles de olvidar) abrazaba a los otros dos niños.

Estaba tan distraído observando la escena repugnantemente familiar que apenas noto como otra persona se posicionaba a su lado, era su Tío Fon, quien lo había acompañado por causa de que Kusakabe no podía asistir en calidad de sub-director.

-Su nombre es Santino –revelo el hombre, que observaba la escena con cariño- es un buen niño, muy dulce y educado. Tsunayoshi-kun y Reborn lo criaron bien.

Santino, Hibari saboreo el nombre de su hijo e hizo una mueca al encontrar el contraste entre el nombre y su apellido, Santino Hibari, no sonaba bien. Su tío noto la mueca y esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-Tsuna se negó a permitir que tu apellido manchara el nombre de su hijo, su nombre es Santino Di Arcobaleno Sawada, y esas dos niñas son sus hermanas, la mayor es Alexandra y la bebe es Ceres –dijo calmadamente.

-Lo sabias, y no me lo dijiste –siseo Hibari lanzándole una mirada de odio.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, soy su padrino de bodas y padrino de Santino –sonrió el chino y luego su rostro se endureció – tu pudiste haber sido Reborn, pero decidiste no creer en Tsunayoshi –ataco sin violencia, pero con ferocidad- ver la felicidad de la persona que amas con otra es tu karma, dudaste y fuiste cruel. No le creíste, viste lo asustado que estaba y aun así lo insultaste –las palabras se clavaban como puñales en el corazón del Hibari menor.

-…no tenía por qué creerle, pudo haber sido de cualquiera, era un maldito prostituto en esa época –se defendió el hombre sin apartar la mirada de la familia que se relacionaba contenta.

-Cierto, no le creíste porque no tenías razones, y eso demuestra que no lo amabas lo suficiente –Hibari se giró a mirar a su Tío – cuando Tsunayoshi se lo dijo a Reborn que estaba embarazado y le dijo que no sabía de quien, lo llevo a la clínica y se quedó con él hasta conocer los resultados, tú eras el padre, pero aun así Reborn se quedó a su lado y le dijo que debería de decírtelo. Y cuando tú le rompiste el corazón… fue Reborn quien recogió cada pedazo _**de nuevo.**_

En ese momento una memoria vino a la mente de Hibari.

Se veía a si mismo de niño, alrededor de los diez años y se vio a si mismo jugando con un niño castaño, la memoria cambio y se fue a los quince donde vio a ese mismo niño ser violado… y se alejó sin más.

Se horrorizo de sí mismo, y su fría expresión se endureció aún más, escondiendo su pesar

-Vete ahora sobrino, tú no tienes un hijo –dijo Fon con dureza antes de apartarse de su lado y comenzar a caminar hacia la familia, donde fue recibido con gritos eufóricos y sonrisas.

Hibari lo vio susurrarle algo a Reborn mientras Tsuna estaba distraído sacando comida de una canasta y lo vio mirar en su dirección. Reborn clavo sus ojos negros en los azules de Hibari y esbozo una sonrisa prepotente mientras alzaba su mano, en el cual brillaba un anillo.

Hibari apretó los dientes con fuerza y evito gruñir cuando el Arcobaleno tomo a su esposo de la cintura y lo beso galantemente, causando las risas de los pequeños niños.

Lo recuperaría, aunque pasaran años, aunque se enfrentara a todo tipo de dificultades. Recuperaría a Tsunayoshi de las garras de Reborn.

Y seria suyo, para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y este mis queridos niños, es el final.

Sé que a muchos no les gustara, pero así acaba, ustedes deciden si Hibari termina recuperando a Tsuna, si acaba conociendo a su hijo o si se queda sin saber de ellos.

Pero desde que comencé este fanfic supe que su final sería agridulce, puesto que mi Tsunayoshi es diferente, es alocado, es seductor y es cambiante. No es de los que se quedan con su "primer amor" y si ustedes decidían otra pareja, no importa cuál sea… igual no habrían acabado juntos ewe (así de cabrona soy)

Aun así, muchísimas gracias a todos los que apoyaron a este Tsunayoshi y como bonus adicional les diré que paso de él y el resto de los chicos.

**BONUS.**

Si, se mudaron de Namimori y fueron a Italia con el apoyo de Nana, la cual es una abuela encantadora.

Tsuna termino sus estudios allí y fundo una academia de danza legal, Vongola Family (si, también usa tacones allí) todos sus amigos están con él o van a visitarlo y la academia en Namimori quedo a cargo de Byakuran con la obvia intervención de Xanxus que en ausencia de Reborn regia con mano de hierro (que era asesorado por el mismo Tsunayoshi, el cual enviaba a Reborn cada cierto tiempo a ver cómo iban las cosas). Pero sigue bailando cada vez que puede, conservando la misma sensualidad que en su juventud.

Reborn trabaja como representante de Tsunayoshi y se asegura de hacerlo el bailarín más deseable de toda Italia a la vez que asesina a cada persona que intente tocarlo.

Si, Tsuna y Reborn se casaron al año siguiente del nacimiento de Santino.

Hayato y Yamamoto nunca se casaron, pero siguen juntos a pesar de que terminan a cada tanto.

Nagi y Mukuro recorren el mundo buscando nuevos talentos para la academia.

Ryohei quedo como maestro titular en Japón al igual que Lambo, pero se ven en vacaciones.

Y Fon, se casó con Mammon convirtiéndose en la única persona viva en conocer su género.

Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta corta travesía!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: Querido lector o lectora si has leido hasta aqui, y me has acompañado hasta el final. Entonces mereces una recompensa: el Lunes de la proxima semana voy a subir un epilogio alternativo en el que Hibari tiene un Happy End con Tsu y the Baby. Esperenlo c:


	9. Epilogo 2

Disclamer: com Tsuna no es gay, puedo decir que no soy la gran persona que creo esto, es de Amano Akira.

Alertas:

-Lynette con una historia nueva ewe

Aclaraciones:

-hablan los personajes-

-"piensan los personajes"-

_Recuerdos_

_Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hibari Kyoya gruño suavemente mientras se sobaba el cuello con la mano derecha y abría el portón de su casa con la mano izquierda. El silencio lo recibió, así que dejo su maletín en una mesita pequeña y camino hacia el salón luego de sacarse el abrigo y los zapatos.

Allí se encontró a una alta figura de cabellos negros subiendo por las escaleras, Hibari hizo un gesto y el adolescente quedo inmóvil.

-¿Papá? –El tono del muchacho era respetuoso pero aun así incrédulo -¿no que estabas en Italia?

-¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu padre? –gruño Hibari, sintiéndose ligeramente irritado por el comportamiento de su hijo, el muchacho pareció avergonzado y se aparto de las escaleras para darle un breve abrazo a su progenitor, una costumbre adoptada desde su infancia.

-Bienvenido otou-san –murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa y el Hibari mayor se permitió darle una palmada en el hombro antes de subir las escaleras.

Llego a su habitación donde todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y fue directamente a darse un baño. Luego de la refrescante ducha, se vistió con unos pantalones de gimnasia negros y una camiseta blanca antes de salir de la habitación, con toalla en mano.

Paso unas tres puertas antes de llegar a la que estaba al final del pasillo, allí estaba su hijo bailando hip-hop.

-Santino ¿has visto a tu papá? –pregunto sin alzar la voz, el muchacho pareció pensar profundamente unos minutos antes de asentir y abrir la boca.

-Está en su estudio, con Hikaru y Hikari –Kyoya asintió y cerró la puerta. El muchacho suspiro aliviado y saco el paquete que había escondido bajo su colcha y también agarro su Walkie-talkie-Alerta Alondra, Otou-san esta en casa –susurro apresuradamente mientras veía por la ventana como su estoico padre cruzaba por el jardín en dirección a su gimnasio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hibari Kyoya abrió la puerta del gimnasio solo para ser golpeado por algo suave y calentito que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Papi –gorjeo una pequeña niña de ojos azules y lacio cabello castaño, su rostro sonriente y sonrosado conmovió al duro carnívoro que se agacho para acunarla en sus brazos.

-Alouette –menciono con la dulzura salpicando su rostro normalmente gruñón. La niña soltó una risita y el hombre avanzo hacia el interior, la niña lucho por bajarse y se perdió en a multitud de adolescentes que se movían como uno solo bajo la dirección de una persona, de largo cabello castaño y ojos caramelo, con una sonrisa brillante y un cuerpo maravilloso, enfundado en unos tacones.

Hibari emitió una media sonrisa cuando su esposo le guiño un ojo y un movimiento de caderas. Tsunayoshi ladro una orden y todos los adolescentes se dejaron caer exhaustos mientras que el castaño hombre avanzaba con paso de _femme fatale _hacia su querido esposo.

-Bienvenido carnívoro –susurro contra sus labios antes de besarlo lenta y apasionadamente.

-Estoy en casa –respondió con la frente apoyada contra su esposo, los brazos del de cabellos de cuervo rodeando la cintura de Tsunayoshi con posesividad.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y una única luz se encendió en la tarima, allí se encontraban cuatro figuras, bueno, tres si contabas que Alouette estaba en brazos de Santino.

Dos pequeños gemelos de aproximadamente diez años sostenían un micrófono entre los dos, la niña de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos heterocromaticos hablo primero.

-Papá, papi, hoy queríamos hacer una sorpresa –exclamo Hikari con una sonrisa brillante antes de cederle el micrófono a su hermano, que se veía exactamente igual, pero con el cabello hasta los hombros.

-Feliz quince aniversario de bodas–chillo el niño mientras Santino bajaba a Alouette y se acercaba con un paquete.

-gracias por ser nuestros padres, gracias por amarnos, gracias por amarse-susurro el mayor de los hermanos Hibari y la pareja se abrazo mientras aceptaban el regalo.

Era un álbum lleno de fotos, en algunas se veían a Tsuna embarazado y a Hibari acechándolo, a otros a Kyoya con un bebe Santino en brazos, a Tsunayoshi durmiendo, a Hikari junto con Hikaru, a los seis apretujados en una cama, y eran tantas fotos que Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo antes de lanzarse contra el cuello de su esposo.

-Gracias –lloriqueo enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro hombre- gracias por amarme, gracias por creerme, gracias por volver –susurro.

-Gracias a ti, por aceptarme de nuevo –sonrió Hibari Kyoya mientras recordaba como quince años atrás había corrido como loco para impedir que Tsuna viajara a Italia con Reborn, luego de recordarlo todo, de cómo se habían conocido, de lo que habían compartido en realidad y luego de admitir que estaba malditamente enamorado de ese omnivoro.

-los tíos vendrán más tarde, y Tío Fon dijo que tratara que el Tío Reborn no mate a nadie –dijo Santino con ambos brazos rodeando los hombros de sus hermanos menores, los jóvenes alumnos de Tsuna ya se habían retirado hace bastante tiempo.

-Aun no puedo creer que Reborn este embarazado –murmuro Tsuna despegándose de su marido pero sin separarse del todo.

-y de mi tío…-Kyoya se estremeció unos segundos antes de mirar su familia, tenía cuatro maravillosos hijos y un esposo que a pesar de los años seguía tan descarado como siempre.

Sonrió mientras enviaba un silencioso agradecimiento al Arcobaleno, que le había obligado a abrir los ojos y luchar por Tsunayoshi.

-¿Kyoya? Santino dice que hay pastel en casa, apresúrate –insistió su esposo mientras que sus hijos se adelantaban lanzándose pullas entre ellos y hablando del nuevo novio de Santino.

-sí, vamos a casa-accedió antes de rodearlo firmemente por la cintura y caminar hacia su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les presento al final feliz de Hibarin!

Esta vez sí es todo, gracias a todos ustedes chiquitines!

Lynne los ama!

Nos leemos!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
